


The Ramen side business

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto finds ways to turn punishments into pleasure, Kakashi is not going to complain





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> This sin was inspired by and is all for [GhostyGooGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl) omg I couldn't not write it after that taunt of an idea
> 
> Lol terrible terrible sin but please enjoy it all the same

Kakashi honestly felt that in a past life he had done some heinous crime and some sort of wonderful godlike deed. That was the only way to explain his life and the things he found himself dragged into. He had not even really been the one to start the trouble.

Granted the Hokage had all the right to be pissed at them. He and Naruto tended to let their friendly argument continue a bit too much and even the Hokage had to be sick of it now. Still Kakashi thought that it was a bit over the top the way she had decided to punish them.

She had known Naruto for almost as long as he had. She knew how Naruto was, she was the one that had made him a Chuunin and even a Jounin. She was amused by the boy and she baited and encouraged him. That she got pissed off at Naruto’s impatience now and decided to punish Kakashi who was honestly just an innocent bystander really was not fair.

Maybe he could have calmed Naruto down while they bickered but it had been a slow day in the Hokage’s office and there was only so many times Kakashi could proof read documents and check over scrolls before his brain melted and slid out of his head via his ears.

Arguing with Naruto was an enjoyable pastime and not only was it enjoyable the topic he and Naruto liked to bicker about the most was amusing to everyone. Naruto’s impatience about becoming the Hokage was honestly legendary. After the war when Naruto had been promoted to Chuunin Kakashi had wondered whether the Hokage was going to step down. The war had taken a lot of plenty of people. Even the Kage.

Kakashi still thought that picking them up by the collars of their shirts and tossing them out the window was going too far. He also still thought summoning them to her office first thing in the morning to detail their punishment was unfair. Getting up before five on a rainy day was torture. He knew that she knew this. The glint in her eyes when she allowed them in told him that.

He had admitted some confusion when Ichiraku had come in. Naruto as well but when the Hokage had then announced her plan to give Ichiraku and his daughter an entire two weeks’ vacation Kakashi had felt his gut clench. When he had been instructed to upkeep the good name of Ichiraku ramen during the man and his daughter’s vacation all he could do was nod.

Naruto had caught onto the thin line they were on because not a word beyond an affirmative answer had left his lips proving Naruto could manage to read between the lines when necessary. Kakashi just wished he could have done that before they had gotten landed into the mess.

He and Naruto were shinobi. He knew nothing about making ramen and running a ramen shop but he guessed he would have no choice but to learn. He knew Naruto would rather prefer to be eating the ramen than making it but considering it was the Hokage they were dealing with; the punishment could be worse. There had to be a good reason why Shizune and Sakura jumped to attention as soon as the Hokage raised her voice. Kakashi wanted to continue not to share their fear and pain.

X

Training had gone alone fine, it had been hard work but he and Naruto had managed to work around each other, the old man and his daughter pretty well. Kakashi had been braced for Naruto eating the produce or something like it but the focus Naruto had as he concentrated on making the noodles and learning the right temperatures had been kind of startling… and hot.

Naruto had behaved so well, his performance amusing and startling the customers and the old man himself. Everything had been normal until they had to run the shop itself. Kakashi should have seen it coming. Naruto behaving himself and acting mature was the calm before the storm.

A weaker man would have given in by now. A less matured man would have buckled and given away the game by now but Kakashi was not most men and god was he glad for that.

He stood at the counter as the three customers sat enjoying their bowls of ramen as he tried to look like nothing was amiss. It was lucky that these were civilians. It was a good thing they were far more interested in their food than Kakashi at the counter and the things that he was taking his time dry while he tried to pretend that everything was fine.

Everything was not fine, he was rooted in place, his legs threatening to buckle. Chills running up his spine as his breaths came in soft pants. Any shinobi worth their salt would have looked at him and asked what was wrong. Any seasoned shinobi would have taken one look at his stance, the light flush on the exposed of his face and put it together in a matter of seconds.

Of course, a seasoned shinobi definitely would have picked up the soft sighs and slurps coming from under the damn counter as well. So it really was a blessing that the customers that Kakashi had currently were civilians too interested in grabbing a quick lunch than investigating anything or being curious.

Naruto was crazy, insane Kakashi could go on and on about how totally insane Naruto’s idea was and how crazy it made him for going along with it. He barely repressed the shiver when Naruto’s tongue curled around the tip of his cock and wet lips pressed to the head and suckled. Kakashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head for a few seconds while processed the amazing feeling and while he did his best to stop from coming.

Naruto’s wet and warm mouth was one hell of a temptation as he paid special attention to Kakashi’s cock under the counter but Kakashi would be damned if he came in front of customers down Naruto’s throat. He wanted to see Naruto which he could not do currently without giving something away.

He was not going to be robbed of watching his come cover Naruto’s lips or face or even watching him swallow and he was not going to give anything away either. Kakashi was usually down for breaking rules for those he loved but he and Naruto were doing that and more, they had to be breaking more than a few health code regulations with the stunt Naruto was pulling.

But there was no way in hell Kakashi could or would stop Naruto. Each lap of his tongue, every suckle that he did and every time he took Kakashi’s cock deep into his mouth he had to fight to remember where he was, what he was supposed to be doing and remind himself he could not drag Naruto from under the counter and toss him into the backroom.

It was a sign of just how good Naruto was at keeping him distracted and at the edge because when the civilians got up Kakashi was so startled he stepped back, pulling his cock from Naruto’s lips. He said something to the customers as he took the bowls and the money from them. He was so grateful for exact change.

“Thank you and come again.” He smiled before he choked because Naruto had leaned forward again and swallowed his cock to the root. Kakashi trembled at the feeling of Naruto’s throat around him, wet, hot and tight driving him to madness. It was heaven but god it was hell too. He had to have done something horrible and wonderful in his past life to warrant such a thing like this.

X

Kakashi had never been so glad to see 9 pm in his life. He had barely had the front of the shop locked down before he had grabbed Naruto by the collar of his apron and dragged him to the backroom. He ignored the blond’s laughter even as he ripped off his apron. “Strip.” He ordered as he dragged his mask down to pool around his neck. “For everything you’ve done you’re going to _get_ it Naruto.”

“Oohh, scary.” Naruto laughed as he sat on the prep table. He slid out of his apron with an easy motion allowing the white material to slide to the floor. “But I don’t know what you could possibly mean. Was just working with you.” The tip of Naruto’s tongue peeked out in a tease just before Naruto sent him a cocky wink. Naruto’s shirt quickly followed the fate of the apron before Naruto sat back a little further on the table and spread his legs so that the pants strained and Kakashi was able to see Naruto’s arousal in detail.

“Just working with me?” Kakashi’s shirt dropped to the ground and he shook his head at Naruto’s cheek. “I was on edge for the entire day!”

“You’re welcome.” Naruto purred. “Good work there, I have to say as good as the food was today… your product was as fantastic as usual.” Naruto playfully licked at his fingers and Kakashi swallowed as a rush of want rushed over him with every flick of Naruto’s tongue. “Hey Kakashi.” Blue eyes locked on him. “Do you know what I did on my break?”

Kakashi had wondered because Naruto had just up and left when Kakashi had been certain Naruto would have upped the teasing or stayed just to taunt Kakashi. Still when Naruto had waited until near closing to take his break Kakashi had only wondered what Naruto could have been up to before he shrugged it away as one of the mysteries on Konoha’s favourite blond.

“Can’t you guess.” Naruto smiled. “Or has the smell of this place blocked you from smelling anything else?” Naruto’s hands slid down his chest to linger on his hips before his thumbs hooked on the waistband of his pants. Kakashi was left riveted as Naruto arched and slid his pants off in a rather flexible display. By the time the pants hit the floor Kakashi’s mouth was dry.

His was familiar with the shuriken patterned boxers. They had been his first after all but he had to say he preferred how they looked on Naruto more.

“Guess yet?” Naruto turned on his side with a laugh… his hands lingered on the curve of his ass. Kakashi could not have looked away if he had been ordered and paid too. “Can you guess what I did?”

“You.” Kakashi managed to say. “Are going to get it.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Naruto chuckled.

X

It never failed to amaze and amuse him how Naruto could go from raising hell and giving him sass to a wailing pleading mess. But god did he love it. He moved his hand from Naruto’s sweaty shoulder to grab the blond’s chin to turn him in his direction.

He smiled at the glazed look at Naruto’s eyes. It was a look he would never fail to be proud of. A look that he would always feel his heart skip at, a look that always managed to turn him on even more. His fast pace slowed just a bit at Naruto’s squeal when Kakashi thrusted deep. Naruto’s hands were clenched on the table and the cries and half formed words that fell from his lips delighted Kakashi.

If he did not mind it, they would break the table and wouldn’t that be a thing to explain. Kakashi stifled his amusement as he drove deep and lingered in order to drive the needy protest from Naruto’s throat. He was tempted to draw it out. Tease Naruto just as much as he had been teased.

He could do that; it would be a wonderful way to get Naruto back after the hell Kakashi had endured the entire day. Just the idea of stretching out the duration and making Naruto wrecked and needy as he pleaded for an end of it all made his shudder and stop as he did his best to control his own arousal.

Just the idea was cruel but god that could wait for another time. “You’re lucky.” Kakashi chuckled before both his hands trailed down to Naruto’s hips. His hands caressed before he settled for a firm grip. Naruto managed to look back at him then, his eyes glazed from the pleasure and need.

“Lucky?” Naruto panted before he rocked back against Kakashi a slow grind that if Kakashi had not been holding onto Naruto’s hips so strongly it just might have driven him closer to the edge.

“I’m about to give you want you want.” Kakashi leaned forward to whisper into Naruto while mindful of their weight on the table.  “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast.” Naruto whimpered, his body clenched down around Kakashi’s cock in such a delightful way Kakashi’s voice dropped down into a rasp. “I’m going to fuck you until you come and then I’ll fill you up.” He finished in Naruto’s ear and the shuddered that went through the man under him made Kakashi squeeze his eyes shut. “I hope you’re prepared Naruto.”

“Hard?” Naruto whispered.

“As much as I know you can take.” Kakashi hovered not moving as he waited.

“Give it to me.” Naruto’s voice rasped and Kakashi grinned.

X

He had to have done something magnificent in his past life. Kakashi’s hand was locked around Naruto’s neck holding the blond from moving as his other hand remained a firm grip on Naruto’s hip so that Kakashi could pound into the blond driving him higher and higher with each thrust.

There was no question to whether he would come as well. The moment he felt Naruto come it would send him over too. Naruto’s tight heat drove him insane, add the cries from Naruto’s throat, the pleas that fell from his lips and the sight that made bent over, sweaty and so damn accepting of Kakashi.

After the day that he had endured, the way Naruto had driven him insane it felt good to finally drive into him that he needed. It felt good to hear the pleas and yelps from Naruto’s mouth. Everytime he sheathed himself deep a groan escaped him because it was heaven. He would fuck Naruto forever if he could.

Naruto’s hands scrabbling on the table warned him just before a hoarse cry was torn from Naruto’s throat. Kakashi used his grip on Naruto’s hip and the back of his neck to yank the blond into an upright position. A groan was torn from him when Naruto slumped against him even as he tightened around Kakashi to the point of pain. Naruto jerked in his embrace and Kakashi’s breath caught when he saw the long streaks of come splatter the table. His hips jerked bringing another choked cry from Naruto. To stifle his own cry he buried his mouth into the crook of Naruto’s neck and bit deep as he came.

X

Their pants were so loud in the store that Kakashi would not have been surprised if it would have been audible outside. Naruto’s body kept shuddering and it felt almost too good around his own body but he was trying to be mindful of the table. The last thing they needed was to upset the Hokage anymore.

Or have to explain just exactly how the damn table had broken. Kakashi would rather fight Madara again by himself with his hands tied behind his back than to explain to his Hokage just how the table got damaged.

Speaking of damage… he leaned back dragging Naruto with him so that they stood weakly taking the strain off the table. Kakashi’s gaze lingered on the come streaks and he grinned, his breathing slowly going back to normal.

“Relax.” He breathed into Naruto’s ear and laughed when the other man shudder as he slowly pulled out. Kakashi was already aware that there was going to be a mess. They would have to spend a good amount of time sanitizing the fuck out the store before the went home but first…

Naruto went along willing with where Kakashi dragged him not a single complaint and Kakashi barely kept his laughter to himself before he nudged Naruto to lean over the table.

“Again?” Naruto rasped. He glanced up at Kakashi his eyes amused but sated. “I literally just came Kakashi. Let me catch my breath first will you?”

“I know you just came.” Kakashi purred as he rested his hand on the back of Naruto’s neck he gently nudged the blond down so that he hovered over the come streaks. Arousal flashed in Naruto’s eyes when his gaze flicked back to Kakashi. Kakashi allowed himself to grin before he whispered. “Why don’t you clean this up?”


End file.
